legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Escapade Through Time S2 P5/Transcript
(The heroes are seen meeting in the living room) Alex: Okay, are we all figured out now? Richie: Yes. I died in this timeline, Pyrrha died in this timeline, Galen was evil....And then died. Pyrrha:.... Richie: Yeah I think we're all set pretty much! Galen: So that is what I become if I stayed in the Dark Side... Erin: Yeah you weren't fun. Miles: Not even close. Ruby: Cool weapons though. Galen: Hm. Alex: Still, I don't see why Chronos would pull you three in. Richie: No one pulled us in. Galen: We all came into contact with strange portals. Richie: Yeah. Things distorted around them as well. Alex: Really? Richie: Yeah. Alex: Huh. Weird... Erin: Another mystery to add to the pile. Miles: Weird portals opening up in different timelines and pulling people in? I don't like that. Yuri: Yeah. Who knows what those would bring in. (Suddenly the heroes the front door being banged rapidly) Alex: The hell?? Miles: Who is that? Jack: Hold on I got it. (Jack opens the door to see Juliet from X's nest there with a panicked looked on her face) Jack: Juliet? What- Juliet: Where's RAynell!? She needs to come home now! Jack: Raynell? (Raynell comes up) Raynell: Juliet? What's- Juliet: *Grabs Raynell's wrist* Come with me to the nest! (Raynell yells a Juliet drags her away) Jack:...………… Pyrrha:... W-Who... Was that? Alex: Long story. Pyrrha:....Huh. (The scene then cuts to Raynell being dragged by Juliet) Raynell: Whoa whoa easy Julie! What's the big idea?! Juliet: Its your mom and your uncle! Raynell: Huh!? What about them!? Juliet: There's TWO of them! Raynell: There's what?! Juliet: Just come inside! (The two head inside the nest) Raynell: What do you MEAN by t-.....Oh my. (There in the nest, Raynell sees Ray and Rayla, back when they were humans. Both of them are surrounded by a crowd of Targhuls as both seem to take fighting positions) Rayla: STEP BACK!! ALL OF YOU!! I MEAN IT!! Targhul #1: Easy easy! We mean no harm! Ray: We both get pulled though a random portal, literally SECONDS after we left prison and we end up here?! You expect us to believe that?! Rayla: BETTER KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF US YOU FUCKS!!! Raynell:..... Juliet: Yeah. Raynell: Where IS mom then? Juliet: You're uncle Ray is getting her and X! We don't know what to do so I came to get you! Raynell: Well, let me speak to them then. Juliet: You sure? Raynell: Yeah. Stay here. (Raynell starts to approach Ray and Rayla both who take notice) Ray: !! HEY!! STAY BACK!! Raynell: *Holds up hands* Its okay! I mean no harm! Rayla: Who the hell are you!? Raynell: My name's Raynell! I'm with the Defenders! Ray: ? The Defenders?? Rayla: I thought the Defenders only had 5 Targhuls in they're group. And I don't recall you being one of Omega's off spring. Raynell: I'm not. (Raynell gulps) Raynell: I'm....yours. Rayla:…………… The fuck did you just say? Raynell: I said... I'm your off spring.... Rayla:...……… *Glares* Ray? Ray: Yeah. *Cracks neck* She dies first. Raynell: !! NO WAIT WAIT I'M SERIOUS!! LET ME EXPLAIN!!! Rayla: Explain!? Ray: How the hell can you explain that?! Raynell: Cause you're in the future now! Rayla: Huh?! Raynell: You become a Targhul in the future! Rayla:..... Kill her. (Ray and Rayla prepare to attack) Raynell: NO WAIT WAIT WAIT- (Suddenly present Ray lands infront of Raynell) P. Ray and Rayla: !! Ray: ENOUGH! Raynell: Uncle Ray! Ray: Hey kiddo. P. Ray: UNCLE?!? Ray: Yes. Uncle. P. Ray: What??? Ray: Wow. I almost forgot what I looked like before I became this. P. Rayla: You looked like!? What are you- (Suddenly Rayla and X both join Ray) Rayla:...… (Past Ray and Rayla both slowly walk up to Ray and Rayla in great confusion) P. Rayla: What the..... Rayla: Man, been a while since I saw myself like that. Ray: What... Ray: The.... Both: Fuck??? X: I think you two should sit and listen. We have some explaining to do. P. Ray and Rayla:...… (Meanwhile with the Defenders) Anne: Uhhhhh.... Kane: Where'd mom go?? Alex: To the nest. Something is going on there. Anne: Should we go see? Alex: I'm sure Raynell can handle it. Galen: So who is this Raynell? Anne: Our mother. Alex: She's the daughter of the two Alphas at the nest outside. Pyrrha: Alphas??? Alex: That's what Targhuls in charge of nests are. Pyrrha: Tar-...I am so confused.... Richie: Yeah they have a bit of a history here. Ruby: *Comes up* Me and the others can explain everything Pyrrha. Pyrrha: Thanks. Murphy: Yeah you're in for an ear full. Pyrrha: !! Did that cat just talk? Weiss: There's A LOT to explain here. Pyrrha:... I... Guess we should get started then. (Team RWBY and JNPR leave the room) Galen: Hm. Alex:..... (The scene then cuts back to the nest) P. Rayla: For real?? Ray: Yes. P. Ray: So let get this straight. I get captured by a robot named Ultron, who turns me into... This? Rayla: Yes. P. Rayla: I get ambushed by a mad doctor who turns me into…. This!? And.... *Points at Raynell* You're.... My daughter?! Raynell: Y-Yeah. P. Rayla:.....Oh man....My head hurts... Rayla: I know its a lot to take in but- P. Rayla: ITS CRAZY IS WHAT IT IS!! I CANNOT, WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS!! P Ray: WE CAN'T BECOME THIS!!! Ray: Guys take it easy please! Rayla: Yes! Please! P. Rayla: YOU- Raynell: You're gonna scare the babies! P. Rayla: Scare the babies?! You tell us that we are gonna become a pair of freaks and monsters and you're worried about scaring the babies!? X: Whoa hey you two aren't monsters! P. Rayla: Look at me! What the fuck is this?! P. Ray: Yeah! I mean-....I mean I guess it's a cool design but still! P. Rayla: Oh yeah! Ray at least gets to look like a cool robot! Me?! I lose this beautiful body of mine for THAT!! Rayla: HEY! P. Rayla: YOu say you're suppose to me! How the hell can you be okay with this!? Rayla: … I'll admit I hated being a Targhul at first. But... X: I helped her realize that even though she changed, she was still beautiful. Rayla: *Smile* P. Rayla: That is SO fucking stupid... Raynell: Oh you think it's stupid then? P. Rayla: Yes. Raynell: Okay then. (Raynell gets up and grabs Rayla's wrist) P. Rayla: Huh!? Raynell: Come with me. We're going to the nursery. P. Rayla: *Pulls her wrist away* GET OFF ME!! Raynell: !! P. Rayla: I'm not going anywhere NEAR any nursery! And I am going as FAR as way from this madness as possible! Raynell: You won't see the good we do if you go! P. Rayla: Don't care! Raynell: Well good luck leaving because there's no way for you to get back home! P. Rayla: Frankly anywhere is better then here, with you and the rest of you FREAKS!! Raynell: !!! Rayla: HEY!! THAT IS OUR DAUGHTER!!! P. Rayla: That freak is NOT my daughter! I reject her, I reject you, I reject this WHOLE fucking future!! (Rayla runs off) Raynell:..... *Tears up* P. Ray:...... X:...... Ray: Were we really these big of assholes back then? P. Ray: I'm still right here you know... (Raynell tears up and covers her face as she cries) Rayla: R-Raynell….. Ray:..... P. Ray:...... (Rayla walks up and pats Raynell's back) Rayla: It's okay sweetie... P. Ray:..... H-Hey I... Ray: Do you mind? P. Ray: I was just wondering... While I hate this, what else has happened to us in the future? Ray: Well, let me explain. Sit down. (Past Ray sits down as Raynell and Rayla walk away and sit in Raynell's room) Raynell: *Sniff* Mm..... Rayla: Honey.... I'm sorry you saw what I originally was.... Raynell: D-Did... Did you really hate being a Targhul THAT much....? Rayla:...…… Yes.... And I am so ashamed of myself for ever thinking stuff like that.... Raynell:...... Rayla: You don't hate me...do you? Raynell: Of course not. But.... Rayla: But what? Raynell: I don't like what you were... Rayla:.....Me neither Raynell... Raynell… Is... It there anyway to change her? Rayla: She is me. And if I could change, then so can she. Raynell: I hope so.... Where did she go? Rayla: that's a good question. And she left without Ray... Raynell: Is that bad? Rayla: Before this whole thing that changed us, he and me always stayed together. And she just ran off while Ray stayed. Did... Did she not know that she left him behind? Raynell: Mom? Are you all right? Rayla: I just got a bad feeling all of a sudden. Raynell: From what? Rayla:....Come on. Raynell: what? Rayla: We gotta find her. I'll go get Ray and Ray. Raynell: R-Right... (Rayla leaves the room. Meanwhile with Past Rayla, she's seen deep in the woods walking) P. Rayla: I get turned into a Targhul…. And I have a daughter?! My god our life has gone to hell ever since the goddamn Puppet Master! How the hell did we end up joining him in the first place?! What do you think Ray? …. Ray? (Rayla turns around, finding Ray not with her) P. Rayla: R-Ray? Bro? (Rayla looks around, as some figure is seen watching her) P. Rayla: R-Ray! Ray where are you!? (Rayla starts to worry) P. Rayla: R-Ray...? W-Where are you.....? (Rayla is unaware of some tendrils slithering toward her) P. Rayla:.....O-Okay. Okay Rayla. Relax. It's okay... (A tendril quickly bushes up her exposed back) P. Rayla: !! AHH!! *Turns* WHO'S THERE?!?! (Rayla finds nothing) P. Rayla:.... O-Okay... I think... I-I need to leave... (Rayla starts to walk away) P. Rayla:...... (Rustle) P. Rayla: !! OKAY!! STOP IT!! WHO'S THERE!? (The tendrils once again appear and slowly head to Rayla) P. Rayla:..... *Sighs* Stop... Freaking out Rayla… You're going to be fine. (The tendrils wrap around her waist) P. Rayla: !! *Looks down* What the!? (The tendrils pulls Rayla and pulls her as she screams into the dark forest....) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts